


Riding Out the Storm

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Romance, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Theo knows the best way to ride out a snowstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta. 
> 
> Prompt: snowstorm
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

**Riding Out the Storm**

"Would you look at that snow?" Theo asked, glancing out the library window.

Hermione placed her book on the table before looking. "It's coming down rather thickly."

"Guess we'll be snowed in," Theo said with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed. "Guess so."

"Want to head to the Room of Requirement for a snog?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "Theo," she hissed. After considering his offer, she smiled. "All right."

Theo quickly packed up his books as Hermione did the same. They swiftly headed to the Room of Requirement.

There was no better way to ride out a snowstorm than with a good snog.


End file.
